


Roleplay?

by AgentMozell



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMozell/pseuds/AgentMozell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide convinces Kaneki to do something different, but will it go as planned? Knowing Hide, something will happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roleplay?

Even in the darkness of the room Hide could see how embarrassed his boyfriend was to comply with his request. Kaneki looked over his shoulder and a harsh red appeared on his cheeks as he yelled not to look. Hide chuckled and complied easily enough, he didn't take into consideration how long it would take for Kaneki to change into his ghoul outfit. Guess skin tight pleather was harder to put on than the CCG's standard uniform.

He'd suggested the idea of them role playing in bed with Kaneki in his ghoul battle suit (complete with the mask) and himself in the CCG's standard uniform. It'd taken a long time to convince his boyfriend to go along with it, but he eventually got Kaneki to agree. Now he was just waiting for his half ghoul boyfriend to get ready.

But it was still taking longer than he thought…

Might as well have some fun!

"Oh Eyepatch! I didn't think you liked keeping your prey waiting."

"Hi—" Kaneki's voice had cracked a bit. He imagined Kaneki making an annoyed face before he sighed. There was a brief silence then he felt the bed dip a bit behind him. Hide began to turn around when he felt an arm wrap around his waist and a hand grip his side. "I didn't realize the CCG were so impatient to be eaten."

The mask's material was warm already from Kaneki's breath; he could feel it against his cheek as Kaneki lowered his head a bit. Hide smiled and raised his hand to the zipped on the mask.

"I think it would be hard to eat when your mouth it covered, Eyepatch." His voice had lowered in an attempt to be seductive. Kaneki's exposed eye changed into the ghouls eye, it showed desire, hunger, and something more.

"And you'll be the one to expose it?"

"You've already disarmed me, there's nothing I could do to stop you."

There was a noise, it was hard to describe but it was there. Suddenly Hide felt Kaneki's kagune against his leg.

Hide thought for a moment and moved his hand to the back of the mask.

"Is that really necessary, Mr. SS-Rated Ghoul? I'm already in the palm of your hand."

"You don't seem to understand your situation so I'm making you, Dove."

Twisting around, Hide positioned himself to his knees and wrapped his arms around Kaneki's shoulders. He had been on his hands and knees when he came up behind Hide, but straightened up to his knees when Hide moved around.

"Since I'm about to be eaten I would like to see your face just once, Eyepatch."

Fumbling for a few moments, the mask finally slipped down his ghoul boyfriends face. Kaneki still looked slightly embarrassed. Hands ran through smooth white hair, brown eyes met mismatched ones, and each of them could feel the others breathe. Kaneki was the first to act, he kissed Hide, gently at first, slowly it became fierce, passionate. They fell against the bed, Kaneki moved down to Hide's neck, gnawing at it with just enough force to leave a mark but not break skin.

Hands gripped white hair and a whine escaped his mouth as his boyfriend bit and kissed his neck. Hands tried to undress Hide who smiled and then exclaimed dramatically, "Oh no, the SS-Rated Ghoul's got me pinned, he's going to eat me up!"

The ghoul on top of him stopped and looked at him grumpily, Hide strained not to laugh at the look on his face.

"Oh no please, do what you want with me just please let me live." He started to laugh a little.

Mismatched eyes looked up and a hand went to the back of his head. "I think the moods escaped me now." He blinked and his eye went back to normal.

"But weren't you so interested in me moments before, Eyepatch?"

"Yeah, I'm not wearing this anymore. The moods gone."

"Oh! If that how you want it then I supposed I could join you….naked…"

"Hi—" Pale face darkened once more with that harsh red.

"Maybe I could be the ghoul then!" Hide reached fo the mask and held it up to his face, "This time it's my turned to eat you, Kaneki!"

"Hide!"

"Come on! Give me a cool ghoul name!"

Kaneki stared at him for a brief second and spluttered out the first thing in his head, "S-Sunshine Prince!"

"That doesn't sound cool at all! What the heck!"

"Well, you are my sunshine Hide…that's all I can think about with—"

Hide shut him up with a kiss as he threw off the mask and his CCG uniform vest. His idiot ghoul boyfriend didn't know when to filter himself sometimes…it was good to know that, that didn't change in all this time.

Kaneki though quickly changed his mind about the mood and returned the kiss. Soon they were both half naked and panting. Kaneki's nails dug in Hide's skin as he licked his lips. Hide pulled Kaneki closer to him, his eyes were full of happiness suddenly.

"Kaneki…I'm so happy."

"Hide..?"

"Please…please don't ever leave me again."

Silence.

"I won't let you go ever again if that keeps you here."

Kaneki smiled gently, "I promise. I won't leave you again." Hands relaxed and wrapped around his waist. "I promise, Hide. You are my sun and I never want to be alone in the dark again."

**Author's Note:**

> Written 6/2015, may be slightly ooc and I apologize in advanced....this is the closet I'll ever get to NSFW.


End file.
